


Senkapado

by HEU



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Banter, Drama, Dramo, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Gore, Mankinta Sceno, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Moka Fikcio, Morto de duaranga rolulo, Nerealismaj vundoj, Perforto, Sangego, Unrealistic Wounds, Verkidido, Violence
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEU/pseuds/HEU
Summary: Sielo ekpensis por Sebastiano neatenditan punon.





	Senkapado

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Butler:The Final Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546919) by Aservis Roturier. 
  * A translation of [Оторвиголова](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506770) by Дама Бубей. 



\- Kelke da minutoj, sinjorino, - diris Sielo, aldoninte maksimuman certecon al sia mieno, - kaj vi povos konvinkiĝi, ke tio estas li... En via memoro ja sufiĉe klare fiksiĝis la aspekto de tiu persono?

\- Mi rekonos tiun friponon inter mil homoj, - kapjesinte tiel energie, kvazaŭ ŝi intencis beki iun per sia longa nazo, diris la sinjorino kaj kolektis aeron en pulmojn, kvazaŭ aldononte ion al tio ĉi, sed nur abrupte elspiris kaj ambigue svingis per la mano. Pli bone ŝi aldonu - ne devus li mem iel peni gajni tempon. La interparolo aperis pli mallonga, ol Sielo estis kalkulinta, dum Sebastiano - "malbeninda afektulo", kiel Sielo jam mense roris, diligente kaŝante siajn emociojn antaŭ la viktimo de la afero, - certe, estis prokrastanta sian triumfan aperon ĝis lasta templimo. Sed ne gravas - ankoraŭ kvindek sekundoj... tridek kvin... duonminuto... Kaj la butlero enkondukos la nompropriganton en la ĉambron. Kaj la enuiga afero estos finita. Kvin sekundoj...

Sielo turnis sin al la pordo, sed bruo aŭdiĝis dorse, kaj malluma ombro por momento kovris la ĉambron antaŭ ol la demono gracie malsuprensaltis de la fenestrosojlo sur la plankon kaj eldiris:

\- Subjekto por identigo estas alkondukita, kiel estis ordonite... Bedaŭrinde, ne tute sendifekta: elfosi lin el sub la brikoj ŝajnis al mi necelkonforme, - kaj kun la tuta ebla ĝentileco li etendis al la damo la manon, tenantan je la haroj la kapon de la belega trompanto.

Sielo aŭtomate fermis la okulojn, jam sciante, ke pli bone estus aŭtomate fermi la orelojn.

***

\- Mi humilege pardonpetas, mia lordo.

Sielo fiksrigardis la butleron malame. Ho jes, certe, tiu "pardonpetis" kaj ĝuste "humilege": klini sin Sebastiano sukcesis tiel profunde, ke en iu momento liaj longaj fruntharoj tuŝetis la tapiŝon. La tapiŝon, sur kiun antaŭ dudek minutoj degnis falegi la viktimo (kompreneble: al iu ajn mankus oksigeno por ŝriki tiel, eĉ ne konsiderante la korseton - kiaj inferaj umoj ili estas, Sielo sciis el sia propra empirio - kaj la ĝeneralan malfirmecon de virina organismo - ĝuste pri kiu li dubis). Kaj tamen Sebastiano intencis limigi sin ne pli ol per peto pri pardono?

\- Kiel vi povis veni al tia ideo? - demandis Sielo per glacia voĉo.

\- Vidu, - komencis Sebastiano, kies pozo tuj iĝis pli senĝena, - kapto de la krimulo iom plilongiĝis: la okazejo estis multehoma...

\- Tial vi detruis domon? - interrompis lin Sielo.

\- Konstruatan domon, sinjoro, kaj mi vin certigas, ke ne estis superfluaj viktimoj; kaj pri tio, ke la vivo kaj farto de la homo, kiun mi estas komisiita persekuti, vin ne maltrankviligas, vi degnis diri mem dum la matena...

\- Mi komprenis... - Sielo sufere mienis. - Sur lin falis muro, li mortis - kio, diablo prenu, okazis al vi poste?

\- Kiel mi jam diris, - daŭrigis sian rakonton Sebastiano, plene elrektiĝinte, - en tiu momento, kiam mi sukcesis senelirigi lin, mi estis konsiderinde malfruanta. Kaj via strikta instrukcio altiri nenies atenton...

\- Detruante domojn... - murmuris Sielo.

\- Ĝi evidente estis konstruata kun rompoj de teknologiaj reguloj... Tiel aŭ alie, sed movi tra la urbo mortan korpon estas iom maloportune - kaj rimedoj, kiujn mi estus devigita uzi por kaŝi ĝin de homaj okuloj, postulus tro multan tempon. Sed tial, ke vi ĉiaokaze nenion bezonis de li, krom prezento de la vizaĝo, mi trovis manieron...

\- Admirinde, - la grafo kun forto frapis per la manplato je la tablo. La plato tuj ekdoloretis: li estis trointa. - Vi deigaĉis de li la kapon, alportis ĝin ĉi tien kaj ŝovis antaŭ la nazon de tiu ĉi ino, kiu disbabilos pri tio al duono de Londono - post kiam ŝi ĉesos balbuti, kompreneble... Kial vi ne detranĉu vian propran kapaĉon, Sebastiano, tute egale vi per ĝi ne pensas!

\- Ĉu tio estas demando aŭ propono? - milde diris Sebastiano. Ŝajne li joris: malkateni sian langon nome nun evidente ne estis necese. Sed Sielo hodiaŭ joris eĉ pli multe.

\- Tio estas, - diris li per trankvila voĉo, - dispono. Al vi kiel butlero... Kaj kiel demono, - la tuta korpo kaj, ŝajne, eĉ la animo estis malagrable rigidiĝantaj, kvazaŭ pro surverŝo per bolaĵo, kvazaŭ pro nefirma ekvilibro super abismo, sed, kiel en ĉiuj tiaj momentoj, ne ŝiriĝanta fadeneto de rigardo inter li kaj Sebastiano fidinde certigis: ĉio, kion li nun faras, estas ĝusta, ĝusta, ĝu-s-ta! - kiel demono vi povas konsideri tion kiel ordonon.

Reveninta per la sama "komuniklineo" ampleksa porcio da konsterniĝo (kun notoj de kontentiĝo kaj fiereco) estis lia rekompenco.

***

Poste ĉe la komenco de vespero Sielo tamen rimarkis, ke la estonta mortpuno Sebastianon iom tro ĝojigas, eblas eĉ diri - gajigas. Ho ne, malkaŝe tiu ĝin ne vidigis - kia li estus post tio butlero? - sed al Sielo, ve, nekapteblaj ridetoj kaj peneme deturnitaj rigardoj pli ol sufiĉis por kompreni: unue, la demono ne nur ne timas la destinitan ekzekuton, tamen ankaŭ atendas ĝin kun antaŭĝuo, due, li ne kontraŭas, ke Sielo pri tio sciu.

\- Pro kio vi ridetaĉas? Kial? - demandis Sielo finfine. Ili estis ĝuste enkaleŝiĝantaj por veturi hejmen: momento ne pli malbona kaj ne pli bona ol aliaj, do kial ne?

\- Mi? - afekte surpriziĝis Sebastiano.

\- Vi, vi. Se vi volas ion al mi diri, diru nun.

\- Mi dubas, ke mi efektive havas, kion diri… - komencis Sebastiano. - Vi, probable, eĉ sen mia kontribuo antaŭvidis ĉiujn detalaĵojn…

\- Povas esti, ke ne ĉiujn, - ŝultrolevis Sielo. Eblis ĉirkaŭparoli duope eĉ pli longe, sed humoron por tio li ne havis. - Nu, do pri kio vi pensas?

\- Pri tio, - diris la demono, kaj kun, vere, pripensa mieno, - kiu estos ekzekucianta la hodiaŭan verdikton.

Sielo silente levis la brovon, ankoraŭ ne respondante.

\- Vi ja ne povas, - plue diris Sebastiano, - ebligi al hazarda persono fikcii, ke en via bieno mortpunoj estas ordinara afero. Ĉu iu, je kiu vi poste povos seniĝi? Sed nun en viaj planoj, kiom mi povas imagi, tiaj homoj ne estas. Ĉu iu el relative fidindaj pecoj? Sed al neniu el ili oni povas konfidi tian… neordinaran sekreton. Do rezultas, ke por taskigi malpuran laboron vi havas neniun. Pardonu, ke mi trovis tion iom amuza, - Sebastiano denove ridetis, ĉi-foje kun ĝentila kaj moka malkaŝeco.

Ankaŭ ĉirkaŭ la buŝo de Sielo aperis rideto - triumfa.

\- Kaj kial do ne? - diris li per indiferenta voĉo, enirante en la kaleŝon. - Mi havas brilan specialiston en deŝirado de kapoj, li ĉion aranĝu.

\- Pardonon…

\- Kaj nepre ne diru al mi, ke la butlero de la familio de Fantomhajvo ne povos fari tian bagatelon, kiel detranĉo de sia propra kapo. - Sielo sidaĉis en la kaleŝo, kun kontento observante la komplikan gamon de sentimentoj sur la longvizaĝa mieno de Sebastiano. - Ĉu ni veturontas do aŭ ne?

\- Certe, sinjoro, - seke respondis Sebastiano, surgrimpante sian lokon.

(Fakte la ludmono estis ne pli, ol kutime. Verŝajne, se Sebastiano ektimegus la ordonon vere, Sielo eligus ĝin el la sfero de “vero”. Verŝajne, se bremsi ne sukcesus Sielo, jam Sebastiano ne dancus laŭ lia fajfilo ĉi-foje. Verŝajne. Ne gravas. La afero konsistis ne en la ludmono, la afero konsistis en la ludo mem. Sebastiano prognozis, ke li sukcese igos la mastron aŭ preni mem sur sin la rolon de ekzekutisto - “Ho jes, li havus pri kio ridi”, kun malfruiĝinta kaj, feliĉe, jam sendanĝera kolero ekpensis Sielo, - aŭ preni siajn vortojn returne, aŭ entiriĝi en iujn nenecesajn kombinaĵojn… Nu, Sebastiano misprognozis.)

***

\- Prefere stariĝu iom pli malproksime, - avertis Sebastiano - per senĝena movo disbutonante la supran butonon.

Sielo, ekspirinte, faris paŝon malantaŭen kaj puŝiĝis kontraŭ la rando de la necesabo. Sebastiano, vere surpreninta aranĝon de tiu ĉi… vespera spektaĵo, kiel lokon de agado elektis la banĉambron: ĝin estontis plej facile poste purigi. Kaj Sielo kontraŭdiskuti ne komencis - kvankam ligi kun tiu kvieta loko rememorojn ankaŭ pri tia stranga afero iel bedaŭrindis.

Sebastiano aliris al la tasko funde - eĉ la bildon de sur la muro ne forgesis forigi, - sed kutima deziro paradi per profesieco ne sentiĝis en li tiun ĉi vesperon. De okazantaĵo li estis surde malkontenta - kaj Sielo ne sciis, ĉu malkontenta li estis de la “ludmono” aŭ la “ludo”. Tiu ĉi necerteco havis ĉiujn ŝancojn malbonigeti humoron al Sielo mem, ĝuste tial li en ĝi siajn pensojn ne koncentris.

Elpoŝiginte flekseblan metalfadenon kun praktikaj ringaj teniloj ĉe la finoj - kie li ĝin al si havigis, Sielo ne demandis, - Sebastiano mallevis sin sur la genuojn, laŭvoje klarigante:

\- La areo de disŝpruco dependas de alto.

\- Eksterplana leciono de geometrio? - respondis Sielo, verŝajne tro kaŭstike.

Sebastiano silentiĝis, surĵetis la metalfadenon maŝe sur sian propran kolon, kaj kelkajn sekundojn post tio okazis nenion. Al Sielo venis en la kapon, ke, eble, nun necesas ion diri, doni la ordonon - aŭ, povas esti, nuligi la ordonon, tio estus ĝuste samtiom konvenaj vortoj, kaj la neatendita elekto inter ili kostis ankoraŭ unu sekundon da prokrastado, ĉe la elĉerpiĝo de kiu Sebastiano ektiregis la finojn de la fadeno en la flankojn.

Estis ankoraŭ mallonga momento, dum kiu al Sielo ial ekŝajnis, ke nenio rezultis, kaj momento, kiam la konata figuro de Sebastiano iĝis ial nekonata, kaj poste sango fontanis al la plafono kaj priverŝis la muron, la defalita kapo frapiĝis per la verto kontraŭ la planka kahelaro, kaj nemalproksime de ĝi, konvulsiante kaj gluglante per la tratranĉita gorĝo, falegis la cetera korpo de Sebastiano.

Sielo daŭrigis stari stupore (por retropaŝi tutegale ne estis loko). Sebastiano iomete kuŝis senmove, poste la okuloj de la deigita kapo malfermiĝis kaj enfokusiĝis je la pli proksima mano. Mano tiu, siavice, leviĝetis kaj etendiĝis direkte al la kapo. Sed, videble, kunordigi siajn movojn el tia nekutima perspektivo ne estis facile, eĉ por demono, ĉar ne sukcesis unua, nek dua provo kroĉi la propran kapon - kaj krome tro malproksime ĝi estis. Ne atendote plu, Sielo piedpinte transpaŝis la rampantan tra la banĉambro sangoflakon, aliris al la kapo kaj kaptis ĝin mem:

\- N-ne tion vi serĉas?

La kapo rigardis lin silente kaj malklare. Sielo, decidinte ne plu tiradi ĉi ĉion, malgracie kaŭriĝis, okulmezuris, kiel estos pli bone reloki la deŝiritaĵon, kaj, finfine, almetis la kapon al la kolo - liaj manoj en la lasta momento ektremis, sed Sebastiano, transpreninte mem la kapon, finis la «operacion». Ne direblis, ke lia movo estis senriproĉe preciza: post la unua tuŝo ankaŭ li tremis, montrinte la dentojn kaj eliginte el la gorĝo siblan sonon, - sed ĝi estis alfinigita, kaj Sielo ekspiris kvietiĝante kaj etendis la manon por la anticipe preparita volvaĵo de pansobendo.

Ankaŭ Sebastiano ne kontraŭus ekspiri kvietiĝante, sed tion li ne sukcesis.

Al Sielo tio ne tuj iĝis klare - nur tiam, kiam la rigardo de Sebastiano fariĝis iom timigita. Sebastiano povus diri, ke la rigardo de Sielo fariĝis eĉ pli timigita, sed ĉi-momente li nenion povis diri - li eĉ ekpepi ne povis kaj nur senutile penis entiri almenaŭ iomete da aero en la bruston. Kaj ankaŭ retenetis la kapon, por ke ĝi ne defalu denove - kvankam eĉ ne estis certe, ĉu tio ne estus pli bona.

\- Sebastiano, - balbutis Sielo. - Sebastiano, kio al vi okazis?

La demono, ne povanta, kiel jam estis skribite supre, respondi, nur montris la okulblankojn kaj kurbiĝis en aparte turmenta arko. Sielo, al kiu jam ne nur manoj tremegis, sed ankaŭ la tuta korpo, penis disbutoni lian veŝton, kvankam li komprenis, ke tio sensencas tute kaj pli bonus nun efektive ree detranĉi la kapon, se alfari ĝin sur sian lokon de la unua fojo ne sukcesis. Tamen kiu ja ekfarus tion?

Dum Sielo penegis venki samtempe la necedeman butonon sur la neegale ektremanta brusto de Sebastiano kaj la problemon de serĉo pri realaj eliroj el la situacio, Sebastiano mem sian problemon iel ja solvis, kaptinte kelkajn glutojn da aero. Certe, tio ankoraŭ estis duonfaro, ĉar lin tuj eksufokis tusado, kaj krome tio, verŝajne, doloris, sed duonfaro estas nur duoble malpli ol tuto kaj senfine pli ol nenio. Sielo deflankigis sin, frotpurigis per la manplato la hazarde trempitan en la sango genuon kaj reakiris spiron, kvankam ke nome li tion faru, fakte, ne necesis. Feliĉe, neatendita atako de astmo al li nun ne okazis - alie, bonege ili aspektus ambaŭ…

Sekundoj iradis. Sangoflakoj ĉesis disflui de estinte nerimarkataj altejoj de la planko al estinte nerimarkataj malaltaĵoj kaj komencis sekiĝeti. Decidis pri la formo ankaŭ brunruĝaj fluintaĵoj sur la muro, kaj ŝvelintaj sur la plafono gutoj ne plu intencis guti. Ankaŭ Sebastiano senmovis, senfortigite sterniĝinta meze de la banĉambro, - nur spiris, ĉi tiam egalritme kaj profunde (ekde kiam la demono, ĝenerale, ekbezonis oksigenon, volus Sielo scii - domaĝe, ne demandeblis tio), kaj movis la okulojn sub la fermitaj palpebroj. La disŝirita ĉemizo alĝluiĝis al la haŭto - malseka unuflanke pro sanĝo, aliflanke pro ŝvito. Sub la delokiĝinta vindo, kiun Sielo neniam trovis tempon fini, vidiĝetis maldika kaj egala, kvazaŭ desegnita ruĝa stigmato. Cetere Sebastiano aspektis normale - kiom ĝenerale normalis por li senmove kuŝi sur la planko, kiam ne necesis ŝajnigi kadavron.

\- Sebastiano, - diris Sielo, frapetante lin sur la ŝultron, - provu, ĉu viaj kruroj, brakoj moviĝas? Ĉar… ĉio okazas iam.

Sebastiano obeeme movetis siajn krurojn, fleksante ilin laŭvice je ĉiu artiko - ŝajne, eĉ la piedfingrojn ene de ŝuoj movis, - poste la manojn, samokaze forviŝis disŝmiritan sur lia vizaĝo sangon kaj fine malfermis la okulojn. Enpense rigardis ien al la ruĝa makulo sur la plafono, poste iel strange fermetis la okulojn kaj kuntiris la brovojn, kvazaŭ pri la plafono ankaŭ io alia estis malĝusta. Kunmetis ambaŭ manojn ŝirme, kvazaŭ rigardante tra imagita binoklo. Sed kion ajn li volis atingi de la ruĝa makulo, li malsukcesadis, kaj aspektis ĉiam pli kaj pli maltrankvila kaj nervoza.

Ke Sebastiano almenaŭ dufoje dum dek minutoj ektimis, des pli ne pri la mastro sed pri si mem - rekordo, kian Sielo ne estis vidinta kaj dubinde iam ripetus.

\- Sebastiano, he, kio malĝustas? - refoje puŝinte la ŝultron de Sebastiano, demandis li. - Respondu!

\- Miaj okuloj, - raŭkete murmuris la demono, plu eksperimentante pri la plafono, rigardante lin jen tiel, jen alie. - Ili ne funkcias kiel ili devas.

\- Kio? - La rekordo «almenaŭ dufoje dum dek minutoj ektimi pri la demono», bedaŭrinde, devis al ĉi ĉio aldoniĝi. - K-kial… kial nome la okuloj? Ili same estas ja en la kapo.

\- Mi ne scias, - bruske respondis Sebastiano, ankoraŭ kelkajn fojojn palperbruminte al la plafono - evidente sen rezulto. - Mia strukturo malgraŭ ĉio ne estas homa. Kaj demonoj ne havas detranĉon de siaj kapoj en la… ĥm… kutima amuzaro.

\- Kiom da fingroj? - interrompis Sielo, alŝovante antaŭ lin komplike kunmetitan figuron.

\- Mastro, - forklinante lian manon, diris Sebastiano per laca voĉo, - mi ne diris, ke mi blindiĝis, mi diris, ke miaj okuloj ne dece funkcias.

\- Kiom da fingroj? - persiste ripetis Sielo.

\- Kvar estas rektigita, unu estas fleksita.

Sielo denove kvietigite reakiris spiron... Kvankam pro tio, ke la problemo evidentiĝis malpli serioza ol ĝi ŝajnis komence, ĝi ne ĉesis esti problemo. Kiu, konsiderante laŭ Sebastiano daŭriganta nervoze duonfermi la okulojn, ne jam estis solvita.

\- Ĉu tio pasos? - morne demandis Sielo.

\- Mi ne scias, - rediris Sebastiano. - Espereblas, ke jes.

\- Ĉu leviĝi vi povas? - demandis Sielo post paŭzo.

\- Mi pensas ke jes. Antaŭ ol oni provas, oni ne scias.

\- Do provu jam. Ĉu vi transvesti kaj lavi sin povos memstare aŭ vi bezonas helpon?

Sebastiano malgraciete stariĝis, per unu mano tenante al si la nuko kaj per la alia komence tenante sin je la rando de la bankuvo, kaj poste eĉ je la submetita mano de la mastro, kaj respondis la lastan demandon - kun retenita rideto, kaŝata ne pli ol teatra repliko «flanken» estas kaŝita de aliaj roluloj sur la scenejo:

\- Via helpo por mi ne necesos, vi povas esti certa. Mi farus tion mem, eĉ se mi vere absolute nenion povus vidi kaj provus iri dorsen. Ĉi tie mi memoras ĉiun aĵon kaj ĉiun kahelon.

\- «Ĉiu kahelo» antaŭe puris, - rimarkis Sielo, nur nun en plena mezuro konsciante, ke ankaŭ la banĉambron iu devos lavi kaj, ŝajne, la iu estos ne Sebastiano.

\- Mi pri tio zorgos, - memfide diris la demono, delasante lian manon kaj tuj ektenante sin je la muro. - Estu certa, neniuj sekvoj de tiu ĉi… justa puno ne baros al mi plenumadon de la devoj, preskribitaj de nia kontrakto kaj mia ofico.

\- Kiaj damnaj devoj? - bojis Sielo kaj, profitante pretekston por abrupte forturniĝi, malfermis ambaŭ kranojn, metis la genuon sur la randon de la bankuvo kaj ekis furioze froti ĝin per la banspongo. Malvarmeta akvo tuj trovis vojeton malsupren ĝis la piedfingroj kaj ekfluis sur la plankon, diluante la sangon. - Vi pensas, ke vi tiel nemankigeblas, ke mi ne povas doni al vi ferion?

\- Mia opinio havas firman bazon. - Sebastiano necerte paŝis en la bankuva direkto kaj singarde eksidis sur ĝian randon (kelkaj gutoj de sango tuj ekrampis internen, subteninte la aferon de mikso de likvoj). Li daŭre de tempo al tempo streĉe rigardis spacon, kvazaŭ penante trovi tie nesciate kion, rezisteme ne dezirantan riveliĝi, sed Sielo tutegale demandis:

\- Ne jam pasas?

Sebastiano denove kunmetis ŝirme la manplatojn, boradetis la muron per sia rigardo, kaj poste iomete ekbalancis la kapon kaj diris:

\- Ne jam pasas.

Sielo kunpremis la dentojn kaj turnis sin al la krano. Ferminte ĝin, denove rigardis Sebastianon, kiu sombre sidis sur la angulo de la kuvo, kovrinte la vizaĝon per la manoj. Sielo estis absolute certa, ke, se diri ĝenerale, la demono nun ne afektas, - kaj samtempe li tiom same konvinkite povis diri, ke ĉi-momente li troludetas. Sed de alia flanko - kiel demonoj reagas al tiaj aferoj? Neniu scias!

\- Ĉu mi eliru? - demandis Sielo.

\- Ho, kompreneble.

\- Se vi ion bezonos, vi rajtas voki.

\- Mi pensas, - ĝentile respondis Sebastiano, - mi tamen sukcesos ne prezentiĝi al vi plian fojon en malkonvena por butlero stato. Ke mi uzas la mastran banĉambron, estas jam… sufiĉa rompo de reguloj.

Sielo kapjesis kaj eliris trans la pordon, kie li ankaŭ staris la sekvajn ĉirkaŭe dek minutojn, atente aŭskultante la akvobruon kaj ceterajn sonojn, aŭdiĝantajn el la banĉambro, atendante nesciate kion. Sed okazis nenio krom apero de Sebastiano, en pura ĉemizo, pura pantalono, granda kvanto de puraj bandaĝoj kaj eĉ en puraj gantoj - ĉio ĉi, kiel Sielo malklare memoris, estis konsidereme rezervita en la banĉambro jam antaŭ la ekzekuto.

\- Ĉu vi, mia lordo? - demandis Sebastiano per nedifinebla tono.

\- Nepre ne diru, ke vi ne vidas, kiu mi estas, - grumblis Sielo.

Sebastiano samtiel nedifinite ŝultrolevis, poste diris:

\- Ĉu vi preparos al la dormo nun?

\- Mi kondukos vin ĝis via ĉambro, - diris rigore Sielo, rigardante preter Sebastiano. - Kaj estas pli simple por mi transvesti min mem ol vagi tra la domo en noktoĉemizo, kiel fantomo.

\- Ho, - elspiris la butlero admire. - Kiel vi deziros, mastro.

Li tamen ne moviĝis, kvankam Sielo jam faris unu paŝon al la elirejo el la ĉambro. Ankaŭ Sielo haltis kaj returnis sin al lia soleca kaj malĝoja figuro, kvazaŭ restinta malproksime poste, meze de nekonata dezerto:

\- Donu vian diablan manon, kaj antaŭen.

(Jam post duonminuto li komprenis, ke okazis taŭtologio: iajn aliajn manojn Sebastiano ja ne havis.)

Sukcese venkinte ĉiujn pordojn, koridorojn kaj ŝtuparojn, kaj denove koridorojn, kaj denove pordojn, ili venis en la ĉambreton de la butlero. Ĉi tie Sielo delasis lin kaj apogis sin al la muro, decidinte certiĝi, ke Sebastiano ne faligos sur sin ŝrankon kaj kuŝigante ne maltrafos la liton.

\- Kaj ĉu vi longe sukcesos daŭrigi tiun ĉi… eksterplanan ferion? - demandis la demono, garde - la regeneriĝo ja ankoraŭ ne estis plena - kuŝiĝante en la lito kaj palpe serĉante la randon de la litkovrilo.

\- Ĝis via vidpovo pliboniĝos, - klarigis Sielo. - He, ĉu vi - vi eĉ pantalonon ne demetas por nokto?

\- Sed kio se mi havas bazon por opinii, - singarde diris Sebastiano, - ke mia vidpovo neniam pliboniĝos? - Kaj, pli frue ol Sielo, kun longiĝinta vizaĝo pripensanta ĉi tiun frazon, konstruis ian precizigantan demandon, li turnis la interparolon al pantalonoj, pantalonetoj, ilia estado, ilia foresto, iliaj specoj - kaj distradis Sielon ĝis tiu, laciĝinte batadi kontraŭ nevidebla, sed nesuperebla mondrigarda baro, ĉesigis la dialogon, por ne evidentiĝi kulpa ankaŭ pri tio, ke Sebastiano devos hodiaŭ dormi en pantalonoj. En la fino li demandis nur, ĉu endas dispozicii, ke oni alportu ian manĝaĵon.

\- Ne, - abrupte respondis Sebastiano. - Eĉ se mi tion bezonus… Sed se prezentendas ŝajno de zorgado, - aldonis li, - iu povos alporti akvon - se, memkompreneble, iu rememoros pri mi.

Post kio li fermis la okulojn kaj etendiĝis sur la lito, kvazaŭ provludante propran sepulton (ne ŝajnigante tamen mortulon, kiel rimarkis nevole esplorrigardinta Sielo). Restis nenio alia, ol diri:

\- Jes, kompreneble, - kaj, ne elektinte taŭgan frazon por adiaŭo, eliri.

En la koridoro malgajaj konsideroj ree absorbis la junan grafon. Li jam malbenadis la decidon, antaŭ kelkaj horoj ŝajnintan tiel trafa, malbenadis sin pro superflua inĝenieco, malbenadis Sebastianon pro tio, ke, antaŭvidinte ĉiajn bagatelojn kiel la savita bildo aŭ rezervaj gantoj, li ne pensis pri io reale grava (kaj ne, tio ne estis rezerva kalsono), malbenadis neatendite rompiĝeman demonan naturon. Nur sur la sojlo de sia ĉambro li ekmeditis pri io iomete alia, metinte al si demandon: kaj kio propre okazis al Sebastiano kaj kiom forte lia vidkapablo suferis? Kial, ekzemple, li komence diris, ke esperas pliboniĝo, kaj poste - ke li ne kalkulas je ĝi? Distriĝe vagante tra la ĉambro, kaj poste samtiel senatente parolante kun vokita Tanakao (se ne estus tiu ĉi distriĝo, li havus tempon ekpensi ion pli versimilan, ol falo de statuo al Sebastiano sur la kapon, sed, kiam Sielo tion komprenis, ŝanĝi ion en la rakonto estis jam malfrue), li rememoradis frazon post frazo, vorton post vorto ĉion diratan de la demono ĉi-vespere. Kaj en iu momento en lia kapo ekfulmis penso. Kiam li surŝovis noktoĉemizon, la reaperinta el la teksaĵa mallibero fizionomio estis jam ne zorgoplena, sed ruze ridetanta.

Li povus nun reiri kaj fari unu simplan kaj rektan precizigantan demandon, kaj tiam lia gajo iĝus pli fundamentita. Sed, ankoraŭ iomete meditinte, li decidis lasi ĉion kia ĝi estas. Frue aŭ malfrue Sebastiano enuiĝegos, sidante fikse en la butlera ĉambreto, ne povante eĉ libron legi sen detruo de sekreteco, kaj Sielo jam povos nun zorgi, ke tiu enuo estu neeltenebla kaj daŭra. Sed unu nokton de ripozo Sebastiano, verŝajne, meritis (povas esti, ke li eĉ ne koŝmaros pri deŝiro de kapo - povas esti, ke ankaŭ Sielo mem tion evitos nun). Des pli ke io ja reale ne estis normala pri liaj damnaj okuloj - se estus eble ankaŭ scii, kio…

Farinte tian decidon, Sielo paciĝinte oscedis kaj jam ekgrimpis en la liton, sed ekintentis fine viziti la banĉambron. Sed jam antaŭ ol li malfermis la pordon, li rememoris, ke ion li tamen ne konsideris.

Ne, Sebastiano eĉ viŝis la plankon - maldikan vojeton ĝis la pordo. Sen tio ankaŭ li mem ne povus eliri ne lasonte spurojn. Sed, haltinte en la porda embrazuro kaj superrigardante la amplekson de estonta purigo, kiun nun jam ĝuste ne estis partoprenonta Sebastiano, Sielo ne povis ne sulkigi sombre la vizaĝon kaj ne konfesi, ke, tamen, ĉiuflanke tiu ĉi «justa puno» estis ne tre bona ideo.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Antaŭ kiom da tempo mi laste ordonis al vi desegi vian propran kapon, damne» - tiu ĉi frazo kaj kelkaj sekvaj alineoj de alia verkido far de alia persono inspiris tiun ĉi tekston. Trovi ilin oni povas, se oni deziras, en la kvara ĉapitro de ĝi, sub la adreso https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9321552/4/His-Butler-The-Final-Solution, kaj samokaze oni povas certiĝi, ke la fonto ĉiam estas pli bona ol rerakonto kaj ke mi eĉ en fanatikfikcio de «kanono», konsistanta el kelkaj alineoj, ne sukcesis sen OOC kaj sen dekliniĝo for de faktoj.
> 
> «Interparoloj pri pantalonoj kaj pantalonetoj» aludetas la alian verkidon de la sama aŭtoro - «His Butler: At Play».


End file.
